GUILT
by Shin Hae Rin
Summary: [END]Kris keluar dari EXO dan Tao menyebut nya pengkhianat. Satu tahun kemudian, Tao mulai menyesal dan suatu kejadian terjadi.. Bad Summary! / Kristao here / DLDR! / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Anyeong!_ Aku Author baru disini. Kalian cukup panggil aku Rin atau Haerin, ini fanfic Kristao pertamaku dan fanfic pertamaku di FFN. Aku berkolaborasi dengan Nanapark. Oh ya panggil dia Nana okeh? XD. Ini juga fanfic pertama Nana, jadi maaf kalau berantakan okeh?

Baiklah! Silahkan di baca ^_^ .

 **GUILT**

.

.

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. EXO nya milik SM dan fanfic ini milik saya dan Nana.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, YAOI/BL, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, dll**

 **Rated: T**

 _ **It's Just Fanfic Not Reality!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No Flame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan EXO? Boyband yang sedang tenar pada akhir-akhir ini? Ya, EXO berhasil menjadi sukses hingga saat ini berkat lagu debut mereka yang berjudul MAMA. Tapi dibalik kesuksesan nya pernahkah kalian berfikir bahwa ada kelelahan di balik nya? Dan sebuah senyum palsu? Lalu...

 _Sebuah kisah yang tragis?_

.

EXO baru saja pulang dari syuting EXO Showtime. Mereka lalu langsung masuk ke dalam dorm, kemudian ada seorang staff yang memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka akan syuting lagi esok hari. Mereka mengangguk walaupun dalam hati mereka ingin sekali istirahat. Tapi demi fans dan karir mereka hanya bisa bertahan.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan paras tampan kemudian menghampiri seorang _namja_ dengan paras manis dan cantik. Dia lalu menanyain bagaimana dengan keadaan Tao—nama _namja_ berparas manis dan cantik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa ge.. Aku hanya kelelahan," Tao lalu tersenyum manis dan _namja_ tampan atau Wu Yi Fan—sering di panggil Kris itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu tidur yang nyenyak ya _baby_ panda," Kris tersenyum lalu dia memasuki kamar nya.

"Kau juga Kris-ge," ucap Tao saat pintu telah di tutup oleh Kris.

' _Semoga saja terdengar,'_ batin Tao.

.

.

Esok nya semua member EXO menjalani syuting untuk acara tv mereka atau EXO Showtime. Saat syuting mereka begitu bahagia tanpa beban dan senyum palsu. Walau dalam jadwal yang padat, asal dapat mengatakan _WE ARE ONE_ secara bersama-sama mereka akan bahagia. Bersama dengan couple masing-masing. Dan abaikan Nana dan Rin yang sedang baper sambil nulis FF -_-.

Setelah selesai syuting mereka lalu kembali ke dorm dan mereka langsung tidur di dorm mereka masing-masing. Bersama dengan para roommate mereka. Tao mencari-cari Kris di dorm tapi dia tidak melihat Kris, seseorang lalu membuka pintu dorm dan nampaklah Kris yang nampak kelelahan.

"Kris- _ge_ kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Tao dengan polos nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatirkan aku," Kris lalu berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang keheranan dengan sifat Kris.

Biasa nya saat Tao menunggu Kris begini pasti Kris akan langsung menceramahi Tao—tapi Tao suka itu. Sekarang? Kris hanya cuek saja pada nya tidak seperti dulu.

' _Aku yakin Kris-ge pasti sedang ada masalah,'_ batin Tao dalam hati nya.

.

.

Semakin lama Kris semakin menjauhi Tao dan itu membuat Tao semakin bingung dan keheranan. Bahkan kadang saat di belakang televisi, Kris tak pernah menyahut ucapan Tao. Kesal? Tentu saja! Tapi Tao tak pernah menunjukkan nya. Tao tidak tahu apa penyebab Kris menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ dengan mata panda kemudian menatap seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang memasuki kamar nya. _Namja_ bermata panda itu adalah Huang Zi Tao. Dia memperhatikan _gege_ kesayangan nya bernama Wu Yi Fan atau lebih di kenal dengan Kris, akhir-akhir ini Kris sering cuek pada diri nya. Tao sangat kesal pada Kris yang mencuekki diri nya.

Tao lalu memasuki kamar dan menjatuhkan diri nya di kasur. Dia ingin mencari tahu kenapa Kris selalu cuek pada nya tapi karena tidak baik untuk ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, Tao hanya bisa diam dan bertahan dengan cara tidak mencampuri urusan Kris.

"Tao..." seseorang lalu membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan paras cantik nya.

"Eh Luhan-ge?" Tao kemudian duduk di samping ranjang dan melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja ada di pintu masuk, dan wajah nya juga... Pucat?

"Luhan-ge kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Tao sembari menghampiri Luhan.

"Tao antar aku ke dokter sekarang," pinta Luhan.

Tao yang bingung kemudian menyentuh kening Luhan dan dia terkejut ternyata Luhan terkena demam.

"Luhan-ge kau—"

Dengan cepat Luhan membekap mulut Tao dan Luhan kemudian mengatakan,"diamlah Tao. Sekarang antar aku ke dokter!"

"Tapi kan ada Sehun.."

"Aku ingin kau yang mengantar. Cepat!"

Tao kemudian mengangguk dan dia lalu mengambil jaket nya. Dan kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Luhan. Tapi tiba-tiba ada staff di depan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya staff barusan.

"Aku mau—"

Mulut Tao lagi-lagi di tutup oleh tangan Luhan dan Tao melihat kearah Luhan. Luhan menggeleng dan Tao melepas tangan Luhan dari mulut nya.

"Aku mau menemani Luhan-ge jalan-jalan," ucap Tao kemudian.

"Tidak boleh! Pokok nya kalian harus tidur dan besok akan ada program," Tao dan Luhan mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Mereka lalu terlelap tidur dan mempersiapkan diri untuk program esok hari. Dimana akan ada senyum yang kembali di pamerkan di depan TV dan nampak nya Luhan akan menahan sakit nya untuk beberapa hari yang datang.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kris tetap cuek pada Tao dan membuat Tao galau di buat nya. Tao selalu berusaha mencari tahu kenapa Kris selalu cuek pada Tao berbeda dengan tahun-tahun kemarin dimana Kris sangat _care_ pada nya. Tapi sekarang tidak terlalu! Uh! Tao semakin lama semakin bingung dengan sikap Kris yang seperti nya mulai melupakan dia.

" _Hyung_ kau kenapa? Awas nanti berantakan," suara cadel yang sangat khas di EXO terdengar di gendang telinga Tao.

"Huh? Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sedang apa disini, Sehun?" Tanya Tao.

"Sekarang giliran EXO-M _hyung_ ," orang tadi atau Sehun memperingatkan Tao. Oh iya sekarangkan mereka sedang membuat MV Overdose.

"Benarkah!?" Tao langsung berlari dan dia lihat kelima anggota EXO-M lain nya menunggu Tao.

"Tao kau kemana saja?" Tanya seorang staff.

"Maaf tadi aku melamun dan disadarkan oleh Sehun," Tao tersenyum pada staff itu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai..."

.

.

Overdose kembali sukses dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari para fans. EXO yang mengetahui kabar gembira itu tersenyum. Mereka juga kembali mendapat penghargaan, itu sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka. Tapi tidak bagi sang maknae EXO-M. Dia memang tersenyum tapi dari mata nya terdapat kemurungan, dia nampak nya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap cuek nya Kris. Nanti setelah acara. Dia lalu memilih untuk berbicara pada Kris di dorm.

Acara telah selesai dan mereka telah sampai di dorm. Tao kemudian hendak memanggil Kris, tapi Kris sudah duluan memanggil Tao.

"Tao. Nanti aku ingin berbicara padamu. Hanya berdua," setelah selesai mengatakan itu Kris lalu meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

Tao memang senang akhir nya Kris mau berbicara lagi pada nya, walau perasaan nya tidak enak. Lalu setelah semua member EXO ke dorm mereka (kec. Kristao), Kris lalu mengajak Tao ke halaman belakang dorm dan dia mulai membuka mulut.

"Tao maaf kalau aku selama ini cuek padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau melupakanku saja," ucap Kris.

"Maksudmu _ge_?" Tao tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Kris.

"Tao aku akan...

Meninggalkan EXO."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: maaf kalau Gj. Nama nya juga Author baru, alur nya kecepetan ya? Heheheh maaf deh XD. Ini terinspirasi dari interview SINA beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku tahu ini telat.**

 **Kata terakhir tapi bermakna(?) Review please? Dan tolong jangan flame ya.. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUILT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. EXO nya milik SM dan fanfic ini milik saya dan Nana.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, YAOI/BL, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, dll**

 **Rated: T**

 _ **It's Just Fanfic Not Reality!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No Flame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jder!_

Perkataan Kris membuat Tao mematung. Kris menundukkan kepala nya menyesal. Dia yakin Tao pasti akan sangat marah pada nya.

"Itu tidak lucu Kris- _ge_!" ucap Tao berusaha tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda Tao.. Aku benar-benar serius," ucap Kris.

"Benar-benar tidak lucu!" Tao berlari ke dorm nya dan Kris terdiam.

Dia menatap Tao yang menjauh dengan tatapan yang nanar. Dia terus menggumamkan maaf. Dia seharus nya bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Zitao-nya itu.

Kris tahu kalau dia telah membuat hati maknae dari EXO-M itu terluka. Padahal dia yang selalu memarahi orang yang selalu menyakiti panda kesayangan nya itu, tapi sekarang dialah yang membuat hati sang panda terluka.

Kris tahu dia salah. Dia tahu akan mengecewakan fans nya. Tapi inilah keputusan dari Kris. Dia akan tetap dengan keputusan nya.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Tao tidak kuasa menahan tangisan nya.

Kris orang yang paling dia sayang akan keluar dari EXO. Tao awal nya menganggap itu bercanda, tapi melihat keseriusan Kris, hati Tao menjadi sangat sakit.

Apa arti dia bagi Kris sebenar nya? Apa arti EXO bagi Kris sebenar nya? Lalu apa arti WE ARE ONE bagi Kris sebenar nya? Lalu...

 _Apa arti kata cinta Kris untuk Tao?_

Tao kemudian menenggelamkan wajah nya pada bantal untuk meredam suara tangisan nya. Dia takut menganggu para member yang telah menjelajah dunia mimpi.

Dada Tao sesak, sangat sesak. Dia bahkan berpikir _mungkin lebih baik sesak karena penyakit dan bukan karena Kris_. Perlahan-lahan isakan dari bibir mungil itu menghilang dan karena lelah menangis, Taopun pergi ke alam mimpi untuk menyusul teman-teman nya yang sudah tidur mendahului nya.

 _Kriet.._

Pintu terbuka dan seorang _namja_ tinggi kemudian memasuki dorm sang panda. Dia lalu mengecup kening panda kesayangan nya tersebut. Sembari bergumam _maaf_ terus-menerus.

.

.

Saat bulan Mei tahun 2014, Kris benar-benar pergi meninggalkan EXO. Tao kemudian menemui Kris dan langsung mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah di katakan nya pada _gege_ kesayangan nya itu.

"KRIS _-GE_ KAU PENGKHIANAT! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Kris yang mendengar nya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan nya kesal.

Zitao yang selama ini dia cintai mengatkan nya _pengkhianat_? Kris tahu dia mengecewakan EXO dan para fans nya. Tapi jujurlah, dia tidak bisa menerima perkataan dari _namja_ bermarga Huang itu. Dia kemudian berdo'a dalam hati nya supaya Tao mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

Kris kemudian membereskan pakaian nya dan setelah nya dia hendak keluar dari _dorm_ namun. Seorang _namja_ cantik bermata rusa menghadang nya.

"Kris kau benar-benar ingin pergi?" Luhan mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Ne. Ini adalah keputusanku dan tolong jangan halangi aku.." Kris menyenggol bahu Luhan dan hendak keluar. Namun...

 _Plak!_

"KENAPA KAU KELUAR KRIS!? KENAPA!? TOLONG JAWAB!" Bentak Luhan.

Sementara Kris hanya menunduk setelah mendapatkan tamparan dari Luhan. Dia kemudian menatap mata Luhan yang bergenang air mata dan sedetik kemudian dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Karena gaji. Aku tidak mendapat gaji yang setimpal dengan pekerjaanku selama ini. Bukankah kau juga begitu? Kau tidak mendapat gaji yang setimpal dari _entertainment_. Malahan saat kau sakit. Kau juga masih dipaksa untuk tampil.." jelas Kris dan itu membuat Luhan terdiam.

Perkataan Kris memang benar. Gaji yang mereka berdua dapatkan tidak setimpal dengan kerja keras mereka. Dan tanpa Luhan sadari Kris keluar dari _dorm_. Alangkah kaget nya saat dia melihat para member yang berdiri di depan pintu, mereka seperti melarang Kris untuk keluar dari EXO. Tapi ini sudah keputusan Kris dan dia sudah bertekad untuk benar-benar keluar dari EXO.

Kris melihat setiap member yang berdiri di depan pintu dan seorang _namja_ bermata panda tidak terlihat disana. Tapi apa peduli Kris? _Namja_ itu sudah menyebut nya pengkhianat. Kris pula sudah sakit hati di buat nya.

Dan juga Kris sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan seorang Huang Zi Tao dari ingatan nya. Dia memilih untuk menjadi aktor dan model yang lebih baik. Kris kemudian henda berjalan ke arah pintu tapi dia ditahan oleh Suho.

"Hyung.. Kau serius ingin keluar? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib EXO-M? Bagaimana nasib mereka nanti nya?" Kris menghembuskan nafas nya. Dia lalu memegang bahu Suho.

"Aku serahkan padamu. Tolong jaga mereka baik-baik sampai ada _leader_ untuk mereka nanti," Kris lalu memutar knop pintu nya namun pertanyaan dari Kai membuat nya terhenti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao? Kau sudah mengatakan nya?" Kai lalu melirik Kris.

Kris mengangguk malas. Padahal dia baru saja ingin melupakan Huang Zi Tao. Namun Kai malah mengingatkan nya.

 _Cklek_

Kini seluruh member EXO hanya terdiam. Mereka tak bisa lagi menahan Kris. Kris sudah membulatkan keputusan nya, tak akan bisa di ubah. Walaupun dengan berbagai bujukan, pasti akan sia-sia saja.

Kris lalu membuka pintu mobil dan dia memasuki mobil itu. Dia duduk di kursi kedua sembari melihat pemandangan di luar. Berbagai tempat kenangan bersama member EXO di lewati oleh Kris dan tanpa Kris sadari, air mata telah menuruni pipi nya. Tapi ini memang sudah keputusan nya. Kris tidak boleh menyesal! Tidak boleh!

Kris kemudian langsung mengahapus air mata nya dan dia kembali melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Kris tersenyum mengingat kenangan nya bersama member EXO.

"Semoga keputusanku ini tepat.." gumam Kris.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Tao masih saja menangis semenjak Kris pergi tadi.

Luhan dan Sehun berusaha menenangkan Tao. Namun mereka gagal, Tao masih saja tetap menangis. Walau sudah di bujuk dengan berbagai cara. Tapi Tao tetap saja menangis.

Satu-satu nya orang yang bisa mendiamkan Tao hanya satu orang. Yaitu seseorang yang memiliki nama...

 _Wu Yi Fan_

Tapi sekarang orang itu hanya tinggal kenangan saja bagi EXO. Ya hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Yifan atau Kris telah resmi keluar dari EXO beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu membuat seluruh member merasa kehilangan. Terutama sang maknae EXO-M, Tao.

Dia terus menangis semenjak Kris pergi ke bandara untuk kembali ke negeri asal nya.

"Sudahlah Tao. Kau jangan menangis.." D.O berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan Tao.

"Kris pasti juga akan merindukanmu.." Luhan kemudian mengusap kepala maknae EXO-M itu.

"Hyung.. Jangan menangis lagi ya," bujuk Sehun.

Perlahan isakan Tao tak terdengar lagi dan itu membuat ke sepuluh member lain nya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hey.." panggil Tao.

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanya Suho.

"Apa kita masih tetap dua belas?" tanya Tao dengan nada lirih.

"..."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Suasanapun menjadi hening. Hingga Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"EXO tetap dua belas! Walaupun ada yang keluar. EXO akan tetap dua belas sampai kapanpun! Mau EXO terus berkurangpun kita akan tetap dua belas. Dua belas akan selalu ada di hati. Kita pertama mengatakan WE ARE ONE adalah saat EXO masih dua belas. Bukan saat EXO sebelas, sepuluh, sembilan atau sampai satu. Kita akan tetap dua belas. Maka dari itu jangan sampai merasa kehilangan. Karena EXO OT12 akan selalu ada di hati.." Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan sampai kita patah semangat hanya karena kita kehilangan member!" semangat Chanyeol dan Tao hanya terdiam mendapati dua _hyung_ nya itu berteriak bahwa EXO harus tetap semangat.

Senyuman di wajah manis dan cantik Taopun terlihat. Dia lalu mengangguk. Itu membuat member lain nya tersenyum bahagia.

 _1.. 2.. 3.._

" _WE ARE ONE, EXO!"_

Lalu setelah itu tawa bahagia dari mereka terdengar. Tao kemudian mendekati jendela dan melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna biru itu.

Di bandara sana, Kris yang akan memasuki pesawat juga melihat ke arah langit yang memiliki warna biru itu.

 _Senyuman di bibir mereka berdua lalu mengembang di saat waktu yang bersamaan._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/N: aduh.. maaf nih update nya lama banget :D soal nya saya ini pemalas di tambah lagi ada banyak tugas -_-. Hadoh.. padahal baru kelas 7, gimana kelas 9 nanti? #plak**

 **Balasan untuk review:**

 **LVenge: kenangan pahit bagaikan meminum obat(?) #plak! Oke ini udah di lanjut.**

 **.319: lah satu lagi kemana-in? *dibuang***

 **Panda Qingdao: maaf alur nya kecepetan soal nya Rin gak ada ide QwQ *diinjek* GUILT itu kalau gak salah penyesalan yak? *toel-toel Nana #diinjek* oke ini udah di lanjut.. :3 hahaha akun ini cuma satu Author kok. Cuma buat cerita nya barengan XD.**

 **Paradisaea Rubra: nama nya susah juga ya ._. #dibuang haduh.. maaf deh kalau feel nya gak dapet XD soal nya, baru pertama kali buat fanfic dengan genre kayak begini(?) #plak. Soal update petir Rin gak tahu deh(?)tugas numpuk. Kalau soal di panjangin sih.. Rin kayak nya gak bisa ._. tapi nanti Rin usahain deh XD.**

 **Dan juga makasih buat para Silent Readers, yang favorite dan yang follow karena mau baca Fanfic Rin yang abal dan pendek ini.. :3. Dan kayak nya ini makin pendek ;-;  
**

 **Kata terakhir tapi bermakna..**

 _ **REVIEW?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**GUILT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. EXO nya milik SM dan fanfic ini milik saya dan Nana.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, YAOI/BL, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, dll**

 **Rated: T**

 **It's Just Fanfic Not Reality!**

 **.**

 **No Flame!**

 **.**

 **Dont Like Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao mulai menyibukkan diri nya dengan pekerjaan. Membuat nya perlahan-lahan melupakan segala tentang Kris. Tao tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah foto di kamar nya. Dia kemudian mengambil nya dan dia langsung ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Itu adalah foto Kris yang mencium kening Tao dan Tao tersenyum bahagia. Tao kemudian jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk foto itu.

 _Dia gagal.._

 _Dia gagal melupakan Kris.._

 _Dia gagal karena foto kenangan.._

Tao lalu lebih memilih untuk menyobekkan foto itu dan dia buang ke tong sampah. Tao seperti nya tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Kris.

Tao jadi ingat lagi dimana dia dan Kris berdansa di suatu acara (auth lupa nama nya(?) ). Mereka berdansa dengan asal-asalan. Tapi itu sungguh membuat mereka berdua bahagia.

Tuh 'kan.. Tao gagal _move on_.

Tao menggelengkan kepala nya, dia lalu berdiri dan mengusap air mata nya. Dia kemudian berlari keluar dorm nya dan dia melihat kalender. Satu Oktober dan perasaan nya tidak enak saat ini juga. Dia lalu melihat Luhan.

' _Luhan-ge.. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu padamu?'_ dia tersenyum melihat Luhan dan Sehun tertawa bahagia.

 _Jangan sampai Luhan keluar. Dia tak mau senyuman Sehun hilang._

.

.

Sembilan hari yang lalu perasaan seorang Huang Zi Tao mulai tidak enak terhadap Luhan dan saat sepuluh Oktober perasaan nya menjadi kenyataan. Dia memiliki masalah yang sama seperti Kris dan dia juga keluar dari EXO. Ya, Luhan keluar dari EXO tanggal sepuluh Oktober tepat ulang tahun sang Author(?).

Sehun murung begitu mengetahui Luhan keluar dari EXO. Luhan seperti Kris yang meninggalkan pasangan nya sendirian di EXO dan Sehun seperti nya mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Tao saat Tao di tinggalkan oleh Kris.

Tao memeluk Sehun berusaha untuk menyabarkan Sehun.

"Sudah ya Sehun. Aku mengerti perasaanmu.." Tao mengusap-usap punggung Sehun.

" _Hyung_.. Akhir nya aku tahu bagaimana sakit nya saat kau ditinggalkan oleh Kris _hyung_ ," pandangan mata Sehun kosong saat itu.

Tao menenangkan sang maknae EXO-K itu. Kemudian Suho datang dan duduk di samping Tao.

"Perlahan-lahan. EXO semakin berkurang. EXO sekarang hanya ada sepuluh.." Suho menundukkan kepala nya.

Tao menatap miris ke arah Suho. Tapi dia ingat perkataan Baekhyun.

' _Walaupun kita terus berkurang. Kita akan tetap dua belas. Walaupun aku juga ikut keluar. Aku akan tetap senang karena pernah menjadi bagian dari EXO,'_ Tao tersenyum miris setelah itu.

Dia mengucapkan berbagai janji dan dia takut dia mengingkari janji-janji nya itu. Dia sangat amat takut mengingkari nya. Dia takut dia juga memiliki masalah dengan SM dan membuat nya mengingkari janji-janji nya.

 _Huang Zi Tao merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam._

.

.

 _Satu Tahun Kemudian..._

"Tao kau mau kemana?" tanya Lay.

" _Hyung_? Aku hanya ingin membeli obat saja," ucap Tao lalu memakai topi nya.

"Tapi 'kan kau bisa meminta staff.." ucap Lay.

" _Hyung_... Aku hanya ingin sendiri," Tao berdiri dengan memakai tongkat.

Tao lalu keluar dari dorm menuju ke apotik. Dia cidera saat konser dan saat dia ingin beristirahat, dia tidak di perbolehkan. Hanya kata _bertahan_ yang keluar dari staff. Bukan kata-kata yang dia inginkan.

Tao sampai di depan apotik dan dia menyebutkan obat yag dia butuhkan. Lalu dia hanya bisa menunggu. HP Tao bergetar dan saat dia lihat siapa yang mengirim nya pesan. Ternyata itu _baba_ nya. Tao lalu membuka pesan itu dan dia kaget melihat isi nya.

' _Zi Tao aku dengar kamu cidera ya? Kenapa tidak istirahat? Apa perusahaan tidak memperbolehkan nya? Zi Tao menurutku lebih baik kau istirahat. Kalau masih belum tanpa izin. Keluar saja dari EXO dan mulailah berkarir solo'_

"Tuan? Tuan?" panggil yang bekerja disana.

"Eh ya ada apa?" Tao kemudian melihat kearah obat nya.

"Oh.. _Kamsahamnida_.." Tao membayar obat nya dan dia keluar dari apotik.

Di kejauhan sana tanpa Tao sadari ada seseorang yang memotret nya. Atau lebih tepat nya seorang _fans_. Lalu _fans_ itu bergumam.

"Huang Zi Tao. Kenapa SM tega sekali padamu?"

Setelah sampai di _dorm_ dia lalu lebih memilih untuk melihat kalendar dan sekarang ini sudah tahun 2015. Tao lalu duduk di sofa dan di pikiran nya mulai ada kata-kata sang _baba_ tadi dalam pesan.

Dia harus keluar dari EXO? Jangan bercanda. Tao tak akan melakukan nya walaupun _baba_ nya menyuruh dia keluar.

Tapi dia memang butuh istirahat. Baiklah mungkin perkataan _baba_ nya akan dia pikirkan.

 _Namun ketakutan yang selalu dia rasakan, seperti nya akan menjadi kenyataan._

Tao mengacak rambut nya kesal. Kenapa firasat nya selalu menjadi kenyataan? Tapi dia harap firasat yang ini tidak menjadi kenyataan.

 _Dimana dia juga mengikuti jejak kedua gege nya dan dia di caci maki oleh (mantan) fans nya._

.

.

EXO telah _comeback_ dengan lagu _call me baby_. Itu lagu pertama mereka pada OT10 _. Teaser call me baby_ membuat para EXO-L bingung. Karena harus memecahkan kode-kode yang ada di _teaser_. Ayolah EXO-L bukan detektif dan SM juga memberikan _hint_ yang sangat susah. Setidak nya berikan _hint_ yang mudah di mengerti oleh para EXO-L.

Member EXO tertawa karena ternyata tidak banyak EXO-L yang bisa memecahkan kode-kode itu. Yah.. Termasuk Rin dan Nana juga sih.

Kaki Taopun sudah mulai sembuh dan dia akan menjalani pengobatan lebih lanjut di LA nanti. Dia sudah melupakan seseorang yang membuat nya murung untuk beberapa minggu.

"Oh ya Tao. Kau mau kapan ke LA? Hanya pengobatan kan?" Baekhyun memastikan dan Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Iya _hyung_ tenang saja aku hanya berobat kok," Tao kemudian tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Aku takut kau keluar seperti Luhan _hyung_ dan Kris _hyung_ ," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

 _Lagi-lagi dia ingat dengan Kris._

" _Hyung_ tenang saja ya," Tao tersenyum palsu begitu mendengar nama Kris dari mulut Baekhyun.

' _Tidak hyung. Dia bukan lagi Kris, melainkan Wu Yi Fan sang artis..'_ batin Tao miris.

Mengakui nya saja membuat Tao sakit hati, apalagi melihat MV-MV yang di keluarkan Kris. Membuat hati nya teriris-iris karena Kris selalu bersama dengan _yeoja_ disana.

"Um.. _Hyung_ aku akan berangkat besok. Orang tuaku akan menjemputku besok," ucap Tao.

"Ne. Asalkan kau tidak keluar dari EXO oke?" Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan Tao juga tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Besok dan seterus nya kau harus baik-baik saja!" Chanyeol merangkul Tao dan Tao mengangguk.

"Baiklah sekarang sudah malam dan kalian harus tidur," ucap D.O sembari melihat jam.

Member EXO yang lain nya mengangguk dan mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

 _Esok hari nya.._

Tao bangun begitu mencium bau yang enak dari arah dapur. Dia yakin bahwa Lay atau D.O sudah memasak sarapan. Tao lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Setelah itu dia memakai kaos biasa dahulu karena dia akan berangkat pada siang hari. Tao lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menemui sarapan yang sudah menanti nya(?).

"Wah.. Hari ini siapa yang masak?" mata Tao berbinar melihat makanan yang sudah di sajikan.

"Aku dan Lay _hyung_ yang memasak," ucap D.O sembari tersenyum.

"Um.. Yang lain nya belum bangun?" Tao hanya melihat tujuh orang disana.

"Mereka sedang mandi," sahut Lay.

"Lebih baik kau sarapan dulu dan segeralah bersiap-siap. Bisa saja kan orang tuamu datang lebih awal?" Suho tersenyum pada Tao.

Tao mengangguk dan dia mulai memakan sarapan nya. Dia sangat nyaman disini, sangat amat nyaman. Apalagi pada saat tahun-tahun dimana mereka masih bersama. Ya Tao merindukan semua itu. Mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga bagi Tao.

Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja datang lalu mereka juga ikut sarapan. Baekhyun kemudian melihat kearah dua kursi yang kosong. Dia tiba-tiba saja melihat bayangan Luhan dan Kris yang sedang tertawa sembari memakan sarapan.

Baekhyun juga rindu dengan masa-masa dimana mereka masih bersama.

.

.

Sementara di negeri China sana, nampak Kris—ahh tidak maksudku Yifan yang baru saja mengeluarkan MV terbaru. Yifan lalu pulang ke rumah nya dan mendapati keluarga nya yang menyambut dia.

"Yifan lebih baik kau makan dulu ya," ucap Mama nya.

Yifan mengangguk dia lalu memakan makanan nya. Dia lalu melihat kursi-kursi kosong di ruang makan nya karena dia yakin pasti keluarga-keluarga nya sudah makan.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan para member EXO yang dulu sering makan bersama Yifan menghampiri otak nya. Apalagi saat dia menyuapi Tao karena Tao yang saat pernah tidak mau makan, tapi saat dia suapi Tao memakan nya.

"Huang Zi Tao.." Yifan menggumamkan nama seseorang yang pernah membuat hati nya sakit karena perkataan yang tidak pernah dia sangka.

Yifan telah menghabiskan makanan nya dan dia langsung pergi ke kamar nya. Saat dia hendak mencari sesuatu di laci meja yang ada di kamar nya. Dia menemukan suatu foto dan saat dia melihat foto itu dia langsung bergumam.

"Sialan.."

Sebuah foto yang dimiliki nya dan Tao. Dimana dia mencium kening Tao dan Tao tersenyum bahagia. Yifan lalu mengambil bensin yang ada di meja. Dia lalu pergi ke halaman belakang.

Yifan menyalakan bensin itu dan foto barusan dia arahkan di atas api. Perlahan-lahan foto itu terbakar dan dia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada foto itu. Foto itupun terbakar dan Yifan tersenyum miris.

 _Berusaha melupakan seorang Huang Zi Tao seperti nya tidak mungkin bagi seorang Wu Yi Fan._

Yifan lalu menepuk-nepuk dada nya berusaha untuk menghilangkan sesak yang ada di dada nya. Yifan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dia hembuskan dengan kasar.

 _Yifan gagal untuk melupakan Tao._

Yifan kembali memasuki rumah nya setelah api yang membakar foto itu mati. Dia membiarkan foto tersebut menjadi abu. Yifan akan benar-benar berusaha walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Suho. Orang tua Tao telah sampai disana lebih awal. Untung nya Tao telah bersiap dan itu membuat Tao berterima kasih pada Suho.

Tao lalu pamit kepada _hyung_ dan dua _dongsaeng_ nya. Setelah pamit, Tao lalu memasuki mobil dan berangkat ke bandara bersama kedua orang tua nya.

"EXO? _Sanjangnim_ ingin berbicara dengan kalian.." ucap salah satu staff.

" _Sanjangnim_?" Suho mengerutkan dahi nya karena tumben-tumbenan kalau Youngmin ingin bicara dengan mereka.

EXO lalu pergi ke ruangan CEO. Disana mereka melihat Youngmin dengan berkas-berkas yang seperti nya berkas kontrak.

 _Tunggu! Kontrak!?_

Firasat para member mulai tidak enak begitu melihat kertas kontrak itu. Youngmin kemudian angkat bicara.

"Baru saja _Appa_ Tao mengatakan bahwa Tao akan keluar dari EXO," ucap Youngmin.

 _Jder!_

Seluruh member EXO mematung. Padahal yang mereka ingat adalah Tao yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan keluar dari EXO.

"Terima saja kenyataan. Kalian telah menjadi sembilan orang," ucap Youngmin.

" _Sanjangnim_ anda tidak bercanda?" Chen berusaha mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda kalau masalah keluar dari _boy grup_ ataupun _girl grup_ ," ucap Youngmin.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi.." ucap Xiumin.

Youngmin hanya mengangguk lalu seluruh member EXO keluar dari ruang CEO dengan muka kecewa. Mereka kecewa dengan Tao. Sungguh, mereka sangat kecewa. Tao selalu mengucapkan janji-janji pada saat EXO showtime. Tapi sekarang? Dia mengingkari janji nya.

Lay mengepalkan tangan nya. Sekarang member China di EXO hanya diri nya seorang. Mulai sekarang dia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

 _Di bandara._

"Oh iya Zitao. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucap _Baba_ nya.

"Apa?" Tao memiringkan kepala nya.

"Kau sudah resmi keluar dari EXO.." ucap sang _Baba_.

Tao membelalakkan mata nya kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa!? Kenapa—kenapa kalian memberitahuku secara tiba-tiba!?" nafas Tao memburu antara menahan amarah.

"Aku mengirimkan surat pembatalan kontrak pada CEO SM atas namamu. Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat dan setidak nya bila ingin tetap berkarir. Berkarir sololah.." ucap _Mama_ nya.

Tao tidak percaya bahwa mereka mengirimkan surat pada Youngmin tanpa dia ketahui. Mungkin para fans dan member EXO yang lain nya akan kecewa pada nya karena Tao ingkar janji.

Orang tua nya nampak nya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan Tao di EXO. Tapi dalam hati, Tao siap untuk di caci maki orang-orang yang akan menjadi _haters_ nya. Namun pasti akan ada yang membela nya. Para fans yang masih setia pada nya.

 _Para member EXO tidak tahu kalau pembatalan kontrak dilakukan oleh Baba Tao._

 _Yifan side_

Yifan bosan dan dia lebih memilih membuka internet. Dia lalu melihat suatu _artikel_ baru tentang EXO dan dia tertarik karena melihat judul nya. Yaitu:

 _Tao meninggalkan EXO. Benarkah itu?_

Yifan kemudian tersenyum penuh arti begitu melihat komentar-komentar nya.

' _Lihat sekarang. Siapa yang pengkhianat..'_

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/N: maaf telat lagi update nya QwQ. Chapter ini Rin perpanjang ._. semoga puas ya XD. Maaf lagi kalau alur nya cepet pake banget.. Soal nya ide Rin mentok *mewek* #plak**

 **Untuk chapter ini, Rin benar-benar minta maaf karena gak bisa balas review satu-satu TwT.**

 **Pokok nya terima kasih buat yang udah review, silent readers, yang folow sama yang favorite nih fanfic. Pokok nya terima kasih banget :D .**

 **Kata terakhir tapi bermakna..**

 **READ AND REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUILT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. EXO nya milik SM dan fanfic ini milik saya dan Nana.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, YAOI/BL, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, dll**

 **Rated: T**

 _ **It's Just Fanfic Not Reality!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No Flame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Di China sana nampak seorang namja dengan yeoja tengah bersiap-siap dengan baju yang telah mereka masukkan ke dalam koper. Sementara sang namja terlihat mengurus suatu surat._

" _Kau sedang apa? Kenapa terlihat sibuk dengan surat-surat itu?" tanya yeoja barusan._

" _Ini surat pengunduran diri Tao dari EXO," ucap namja barusan._

" _Kau benar-benar ingin Tao keluar!? Bagaimana kalau dia di bully?" yeoja barusan tak percaya dengan kata-kata suami nya itu._

" _Aku sedih melihat nya. Tao seperti tidak di perhatikan oleh perusahaan nya. Jadi aku akan mengirim surat ini atas nama Tao.." namja tersebut lalu tersenyum._

" _Tapi, aku hanya takut kalau Tao akan di bully oleh para fans nya—dan mungkin akan jadi haters nya," yeoja barusan menatap sendu ke arah suami nya._

" _Tapi aku yakin. Pasti akan ada yang setia pada Tao. Aku yakin itu," ucap namja tersebut._

" _Bagaimana kalau yang setia pada Tao itu mengalahkan haters nya nanti? Karena Tao sudah mengucapkan berbagai janji pada EXO," yeoja itu masih menatap sendu._

 _Namja itu menggelengkan kepala nya dan dia lalu mengelus pipi sang istri dengan lembut._

" _Iya aku tahu itu. Tapi apa kau tega melihat Tao seperti yang tidak pernah istirahat?" yeoja tersebut menggeleng._

" _Jadi sebab itulah aku ingin Tao keluar.." ucap sang namja. Dia lalu melihat jam._

" _Ayo. Nanti kita telat lagi.."_

 _Kedua suami-istri itu lalu keluar rumah mereka menuju ke bandara._

 _ **Seoul**_

 _Baba Tao—namja tadi lalu mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan CEO disana, hingga suara perintah untuk masuk terdengar. Mama Tao memilih untuk menunggu di luar dan membiarkan itu di urus oleh suami nya._

" _Baba nya Zitao ya? Ada apa kemari?" tanya Kim Youngmin._

" _Tao akan membatalkan kontrak dengan EXO," Baba Tao lalu memberikan suatu surat._

" _Jadi Tao akan keluar?" Baba Tao mengangguk dan Youngmin juga mengangguk mengerti._

" _Baiklah. Akan saya urus dan anda boleh keluar.." ucap Youngmin._

" _Oh iya. Saya datang kesini juga ingin menjemput Tao untuk ke LA.."_

" _Silahkan saja. Saya tidak melarang. Anda bawa saja Tao karena dia sebentar lagi bukanlah member EXO," Youngmin lalu tersenyum._

 _Baba Tao membungkuk dan langsung ruangan dimana sang istri menunggu. Mama Tao bertanya apakah berhasil? Dan Baba Tao mengangguk. Mereka lalu pergi ke dorm EXO untuk menjemput Tao._

 _ **End_Flashback**_

Tao terus memandang ke arah jendela pesawat. Dia lebih tertarik untuk melihat awan-awan saat ini di banding melihat kedua orang tua nya yang ada di samping nya.

 _Baba_ Tao menghela nafas melihat Tao yang seperti itu. Dia baru sadar. Yang dia lakukan ternyata salah dan (pasti) akan membuat Tao membenci nya.

"Tao kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _Baba_ Tao.

Tao melihat _Baba_ nya sekilas lalu menganggukan kepala nya, dia lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Tao.

 _Baba_ Tao tahu kalau Tao tengah berbohong. Tapi dia biarkan saja.

.

.

Setelah kabar tentang Tao yang telah keluar. _Followers_ di IG nya menjadi berkurang dan juga beberapa foto sudah dia hapus, lalu biodata nya pun sudah dia ubah.

Bahkan kesembilan member EXO yang lain juga meng-unfoll nya (itu juga salah nya). Tao menghela nafas nya, ini adalah pilihan yang salah! Dia sudah berkarir solo. Akan tetapi, walaupun (menurutnya) ini pilihan yang salah. Tao akan tetap menjalani karir baru nya ini.

Dia juga punya alasan lain kenapa dia berkarir solo seperti ini. Alasan nya adalah dia ingin melupakan Kris perlahan-lahan dengan kesibukan nya. Awal nya dia mau beristirahat, namun ada seseorang yang ingin membuat nya berkarir solo. Tao awal nya ingin menolak. Namun karena dia ingin melupakan Kris, akhir nya dia menerima itu.

Tapi semakin ingin melupakan Kris, itu membuat Tao semakin mengingat nya.

Tao semakin galau dan sedih. Tapi pokok nya dia harus fokus dengan karir nya sekarang, benar sekali. Karir baru nya sekarang sebagai penyanyi solo.

Hingga suatu hari ada _interview sina_ Tao di ajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan soal EXO. Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat nya ingin menangis.

 _Pertanyaa soal Kris._

Padahal Tao ingin sekali melupakan Kris. Dia lalu berusaha untuk menahan tangisan nya. Di tambah lagi dengan pertanyaan soal Luhan. Air mata Tao lalu mengalir deras.

 _Mungkin ini saat nya dia meminta maaf pada Kris._

Tao kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia meminta maaf pada Kris dan juga Luhan. Air mata nya lalu di hapus menggunakan tissu.

.

.

Setelah _interview_ , Tao menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Dia juga jadi semakin _drop_ Itu membuat _Baba_ dan _Mama_ nya khawatir. Waktu di tanya Tao hanya menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan senyum palsu di wajah nya.

Bahkan _manager_ nya pun—yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Tao ikut prihatin melihat Tao. Dia lalu menghampiri Tao.

"Zitao. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang _manager._

"Semenjak _interview_ itu kau menjadi seperti ini," lanjut sang _manager._

"Ah.. Benarkah?" Tao langsung memegang wajah nya. _Manager_ tersebut lalu mengangguk.

"Apa gara-gara artis bernama Wu Yi Fan itu?" Tao lalu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Bukan. Bukan karena Yifan- _ge_.." Tao menggelengkan kepala nya. _Manager_ itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oh iya. Aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Tao melambaikan tangan nya, dia lalu berlari memasuki kamar nya. Setelah di kamar, Tao lalu menghadap kaca dan disana terdapat pantulan diri nya yang berantakan. Kantung hitam di mata nya semakin jelas—karena dia kurang tidur. Tao mulai berpikir.

 _Dia tidak bisa melupakan Kris..._

 _Dia merindukan Kris..._

 _Merindukan suara nya..._

 _Perhatian nya..._

 _Dan kebersamaan nya dengan Kris.._

Tao lalu mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan dia kemudian mengirim pesan pada Luhan.

' _Luhan-ge. Kau punya nomor Kris-ge? Kalau iya aku minta..'_ Tao lalu menekan tombol _send_.

 _Sementara di tempat lain Luhan kebingungan. Kenapa Tao mau meminta nomor Kris? Tapi dari pada_

 _Memikirkan nya terus, Luhan mengirimkan nomor Kris pada Tao._

Ponsel Tao lalu bergetar dan dia segera membuka pesan nya. Nomor Kris ada disana. Tao lalu mencoba menelfon nomor tersebut dan tersambung! Dengan segera Tao mematikan nya dan dia mulai mengirim Luhan pesan lagi.

' _Terima kasih Luhan-ge!'_ Tao menekan tombol _send_.

Sekarang dia sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan nomor nya Kris. Tapi sesuatu melintas di pikiran Tao. Yaitu...

 _Apa Kris akan datang kalau dia ajak bertemu?_

Tao menghela nafas nya. Dia tidak peduli Kris akan datang atau tidak. Tapi dia akan tetap mengajak Kris untuk bertemu. Dia ingin meminta maaf secara langsung.

Tao lalu mulai mengetikkan pesan nya.

' _Yifan-ge. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di sungai dekat rumahmu. Sore ini jam 3. Aku tunggu..._

 _-Huang Zi Tao'_

Tao melirik ke arah jam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 3 kurang lima belas menit. Tao membuka lemari nya dan mengambil kaos dan celana _jeans_ saja. Dia lalu keluar kamar nya dan mengambil roti yang ada di lemari. _Baba_ dan _Mama_ nya akan pulang malam. Jadi dia bebas bila ingin keluar.

Untunglah tidak ada yang mengenal Tao. Tao jadi bebas untuk pergi ke sungai dekat rumah Kris.

Sampailah Tao disana! Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ya karena Tao tahu bahwa tidak banyak orang yang datang kesini.

Tao akan menunggu. Tao akan tetap menunggu sampai besok, lusa atau bahkan satu minggu. Ataupun sampai dia mati. Tao akan tetap menunggu Kris. Walaupun dia tahu Kris tak akan datang.

 _Kris side_

Kris baru sedang menjalani pemotretan _outdoor_. Baru saja setengah pemotretan berjalan. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras nya di sertai suara petir yang bersahur-sahutan.

Tiba-tiba Kris teringat dengan pesan Tao yang mengajak nya untuk bertemu di sungai dekat rumah apa peduli Kris? Tao pasti akan langsung pergi. Hanya saja firasat nya..

Ahhhh! Hati nya menjadi tidak enak. Mungkin saja seseorang ditengah-tengah hujan ini masih saja menunggu nya.

 _Tao side_

Sebenar nya Tao takut dengan hujan deras dan juga petir. Karena dia memiliki trauma waktu kecil. Dia pernah kecelakaan karena jalanan licin. Tapi demi Kris, apapun akan dia lakukan. Tao sekarang yakin, Kris akan datang pada nya. Tapi...

 _Kapan?_

 _Kris side_

Kris kemudian meminum-minuman yang di berikan oleh asisten nya. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan masa lalu bersama dengan Tao, dimana Tao sangat takut hujan petir. Hati Kris yang paling dalam mengatakan bahwa Tao menunggu nya.

Tapi keegoisan Kris memenangkan perang yang terjadi dalam tubuh nya(?). Kris akhir nya hanya melihat hujan saja.

 _Tao side_

Dia lalu melihat jam tangan anti air nya. Jam pendek sudah menunjukkan angka 5. Itu berarti dia sudah menunggu selama 2 jam. Kris belum juga datang.

Ia tetap meyakinkan bahwa Kris akan datang walaupun entah kapan. Dia tidak peduli lagi, bibir nya telah membiru, jari-jari nya telah mati rasa dan tubuh nya bergetar.

Bodoh nya dia... Saking ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kris. Dia lupa memakai pakaian hangat (ingat dia hanya memakai kaos dan _jeans_ ).

 _Kris side_

Kris yang semakin khawatir lalu menaiki kendaraan nya dan dia melajukan nya ke tempat dimana Tao mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu Kris.

 _Tao tetap menunggu, sambil terus meyakinkan diri nya bahwa Kris akan datang. Walaupun ia ragu. Perlahan dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran nya._

Kris mengebut dan tidak peduli dengan jalanan yang licin. Karena dia harus bertemu dengan Tao. Bagaimana kalau dia kecelakaan? Kris tidak peduli.

Setelah Kris sampai dia lalu turun kendaraan nya dan dia mendapati Tao panda nya (dulu) yang masih setia menunggu.

 _Ternyata Kris salah._

Kris perlahan berjalan mendekati Tao dan dia lalu memanggil nama Tao walau samar-samar.

Tao sendiri merasa ada seseorang, tapi dia mulai kehilangan keyakinan nya. Sampai ia mendengar yang samar-samar memanggil nya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar Tao berpikir. Orang mana yang mau keluar rumahnya disaat hujan turun dengan deras nya disertai petir yang bersahut-sahutan dan cuaca yang sanggup membekukan ini.

Kris merasa aneh dengan keadaan Tao. Dia lalu memegang bahu Tao dan dia memanggil Tao kembali dengan samar-samar.

Tao merasakan ada yang memegang bahu nya. Tapi Tao masih yakin bahwa itu hanya halusinasi.

Kris merasakan bahu Tao bergetar hebat, serta tubuh Tao yang hampir membeku. Kris dengan keberanian yang ada kemudin membalikkan tubuh Tao yang hampir membeku itu. Alangkah kaget nya saat dia melihat Tao yang seperti mayat hidup karena wajah nya yang pucat.

Di ambang batas kesadaran nya Tao merasakan ada yang membalikkan tubuh nya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam tiba-tiba ia berhalusinasi melihat sesosok Kris.. Atau ini memang benar-benar Kris?

 _Benar Tao, itu adalah Kris yang datang._

Tao tidak sanggup memikirkan nya. Hingga dia jatuh pingsan. Kris kaget karena Tao yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Dia kemudian mengguncangkan tubuh Tao sembari meneriakkan nama (mantan) _maknae_ EXO-M itu.

Kris yang tidak mendapati respon langsung menggendong Tao ala _bridal style_ dan dia mendudukan Tao yang pingsan di kursi mobil samping kursi supir. Dia memasang sabuk dan kemudian menjalankan mobil nya dengan secepat kilat menuju rumah nya—karena rumah sakit jauh.

Sesampai nya di rumah dia lalu keluar dari mobil dan dia menggendong Tao ala _bridal style_ menuju ke kamar nya. _Mama_ nya yang kebetulan seorang dokter lalu memeriksa Tao—dan Kris mengganti pakaian nya juga menyiapkan pakaian untuk Tao.

Singkat cerita, Tao telah di periksa dan baju Tao juga telah di ganti. Lalu ia menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang nya yang dimana disana terdapat Tao.

Ia memandangi Tao.

' _Ugh.. Ia kelihatan sangat imut dengan bajuku yang kebesaran di tubuh nya..'_

Hampir saja pikiran Kris menjadi _yadong_ , lebih _yadong_ dari Kai(?). Dia lalu memilih untuk membuat bubur.

Kris lalu kembali dengan semangkok bubur di tangan nya. Walaupun hanya bubur, dia bersusah payah membuat nya. Dia lalu meletakan bubur itu di meja dekat ranjang. Tiga jari tangan nya ditempeli oleh plester luka gara-gara kebakar(?).

Kris kembali duduk di kursi nya dan dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Tao.

' _Setidak nya suhu tubuh nya naik..'_ batin Kris.

Kris lalu menyanyikan lagu nya yaitu _Time Boils The Rain._ Tangan nya yang sebelah lagi dengan bebas mengelus wajah Tao yang damai saat tidur.

Jari-jari Tao kemudian bergerak dan mata nya nampak berusaha terbangun. Kris terkejut dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia lalu semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya pada tangan Tao.

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk ke mata nya.

"Eh?" Tao merasakan pergerakan pada tangan nya. Tao melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangan nya.

 _Ini tidak mimpi kan?_

Dia adalah orang yang Tao tunggu-tunggu hingga Tao nekat hujan-hujanan.

"Kris- _ge_!" Tao yang kaget lalu langsung duduk dan dia ingin sekali memeluk Kris. Tapi sayang nya, dia ingat kesalahan nya dulu dan dia menjadi tidak berani memeluk Kris.

Dia kemudian menundukkan kepala nya tak berani melihat Kris. Tao mulai meneteskan air mata antara bahagia dan menyesal.

Kris sendiri hanya terdiam, tak merespon apa-apa.

 _Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih bertautan_.

Kris menggigit bibir bawah nya, dia ingin menangis dan memeluk panda-nya (Nana: dulu :') ). Ia mendengar Tao terisak. Tao lalu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan dia kemudian menutupi wajah nya yang telah berlinang air mata. Dan terdengar isakan dari bibir mungil milik _namja_ bermata panda ini.

Kris menunduk tak berani melihat Tao sekarang. Tao semakin terisak begitu mengetahui bahwa Kris juga menunduk.

"K-Kris- _ge_ —" Tao menarik nafas nya untuk menormalkan suara.

"Kris- _ge_. A-aku minta maaf _hiks hiks_.."

Kris tetap terdiam. Dia seakan-akan tuli dengan ucapan Tao. Dia tidak mau merespon kata-kata Tao walaupun Tao menangis, sama sekali tidak akan dia respon sampai waktu nya!

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir! Kau lebih baik makan bubur itu saja dahulu. Aku keluar dulu," ucap (read: bentak) Kris.

Tao membelalakkan mata nya. Apa Kris benar-benar membenci nya? Lalu siapa yang membawa Tao kesini? Bukankah itu Kris? Apa Kris membawa Tao kesini karena Tao lemah?

Tao mengepalkan tangan nya dan Kris sendiri sudah keluar kamar nya. Di luar kamar nya dia melihat _Mama_ nya yang seperti nya mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Yifan.. Padahal kau sendiri yang menyelamatkan nya. Tapi kau juga bertindak kasar pada nya," ucap sang _Mama_.

" _Mama_ tidak tahu apa masalahku dengan dia!" bantah Kris.

"Dulu memang iya. Tapi sekarang tidak. _Mama_ sudah tahu kenapa kau tadi marah pada nya. Itu pasti karena dia menyebutmu pengkhianat bukan?" tebak _Mama_ Kris.

"Dari mana _Mama_ tahu?"

" _Interview sina.._ " jawab _Mama_ Kris.

"..."

"Yifan. Kalau kamu memang membenci Tao, berarti kamu bisakan membiarkan Tao di tengah-tengah hujan beserta petir? Kalau kamu membenci Tao, kenapa kamu menyelamatkan Tao? Itu hanya akan menyakiti hati nya saja, Yifan.." _Mama_ Kris lalu masuk ke kamar Kris (yang sekarang di tempati Tao) untuk memberikan obat.

"Maaf.." gumam Kris pelan.

Kris lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga. Dia lalu mengecek ponsel nya dan disana sang _manager_ mengirim nya pesan kalau pemotretan di lanjutkan besok.

 _BRAK!_

Pintu lalu dibuka dengan kasar dan _Mama_ Kris nampak terburu-buru untuk ke arah telfon rumah. Kris kebingungan. Namun dia tidak peduli.

 _Hanya saja firasat nya tidak enak._

"Bawa ambulan ke rumahku sekarang! Jangan ada tapi-tapian!"

 _Ambulan?_

Oke Kris jadi semakin pusing dibuat nya.

" _Mama_ sebenar nya apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Kris.

"Tao semakin _drop_.." ucap _Mama_ Kris.

"A-apa?!" Kris kaget dibuat nya.

"Kenapa bisa!? Ceritakan _Mama_!"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mama Kris memasuki kamar itu dan dia lalu melihat Tao yang masih terduduk dengan sisa-sisa air mata di wajah nya._

 _Ya, dia tahu kalau Tao baru saja menangis._

" _Huang? Sudah bangun?" Mama Kris lalu menghampiri Tao._

 _Tao terkejut dan dia menoleh kearah Mama Kris dengan pandangan kosong. Namun dia tetap tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk._

" _Aku membawakanmu obat. Nanti kalau sudah makan bubur diminum ya obat nya.." ucap Mama Kris._

 _Tao mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja kepala nya terasa pusing. Tao lalu memegang kepala nya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja?" Tao mengangguk lagi._

 _Namun pusing di kepala nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadaran nya. Dia lalu kembali pingsan._

" _HUANG!? HUANG ZI TAO!? BANGUN!" Mama Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao._

 _Dia lalu memeriksa denyut nadi Tao._

 _Lemah._

 _Nampak nya Tao sadar di waktu yang tidak tepat. Di tambah dia memiliki banyak pikiran. Lalu dia di bentak Kris tadi._

 _Mama Kris lalu langsung membuka pintu secara kasar dan menghubungi rumah sakit_.

 _ **End flashback**_

Kris membelalakkan mata nya tak percaya. Ini semua karena nya! Seharus nya dia tadi datang di waktu yang tepat. Seharus nya dia langsung memaafkan Tao!

"Sialan!" umpat Kris.

Ini pasti gara-gara Kris yang harus membuat Tao menahan trauma nya dan juga karena dia membentak Tao yang saat itu keadaan tubuh nya masih lemah.

Suara _sirine_ ambulan lalu terdengar dan dengan segera beberapa perawat masuk ke dalam rumah Kris lalu ke kamar nya dan membawa Tao.

"Yifan kalau kau ingin ikut cepatlah!"

Yifan sendiri hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/N: waks XD ini melenceng sekali dari plot asli nya #plak oke maafkan Rin ya Nana.. *diinjek Nana***

 **Rin sadar kok, semakin kesini semakin GJ dan Aneh. Soal nya yaa itu ide muncul di kepala Rin buat manjangin nih** _ **fanfic**_ **. Oh iya Rin lagi nulis fanfic baru dengan pairing HunHan judul nya Vampire Hunter, do'a-in ya semoga jadi #plak**

 **Balasan** _ **review**_ **:**

 **Lvenge: untuk yang surat terbuka sudah ada di atas *nunjuk awal* soal foto.. hn, Rin juga gak tahu #plak pokok nya makasih ya udah** _ **review**_ **XD.**

 **JungSooHee: Rin gak tahu. Ini Cuma ide sepintas waktu** _ **interview**_ **sina ._. #plak . Jangan sedih '-') nih Rin kasih tisu(?) #woi! Makasih ya udah** _ **review XD.**_

 **Panda Qingdao: Kris gak akan jadi jahat kok ._. Cuma aja dia jadi malu-malu tapi mau #eaa #diinjek makasih udah** _ **review**_ **ya.. XD.**

 **Nayla karima 319: maaf kalau kecepetan. Lah kan kamu sama aku yang ngebuat nih plot :v *buang Nana ke jurang* makasih juga udah** _ **review**_ **Nana :v XD.**

 **Aiko Michishige: auth nya yang ngebuat aja langsung kretek-kretek(?)makasih udah** _ **review**_ **XD.**

 **Paradisea Rubra: sekarang TBC or END? #plak wakakakakak gimana imajinasi nya? sesuai sama yang diatas gak? *dibuang* oke abaikan. Makasih udah** _ **review**_ **nya.. XD.**

 **Nah oke segitu saja..**

 _ **Read and Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**GUILT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. EXO nya milik SM dan fanfic ini milik saya dan Nana.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, YAOI/BL, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, dll**

 **Rated: T**

 _ **It's Just Fanfic Not Reality!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No Flame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sesampai nya di rumah sakit, Tao lalu dibawa ke UGD. Kris di suruh untuk menunggu di luar, sementara _Mama_ nya masuk untuk memeriksa Tao (untunglah dia bekerja di rumah sakit itu). Kris menunggu di luar dan sesekali mengintip lewat kaca yang ada di pintu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, _Mama_ Kris keluar dari ruangan UGD dan itu membuat Kris langsung menanyakan keadaan Tao.

"Dia mengalami _koma_ jadi dia harus dirawat disini. Kita harus menghubungi orang tua nya," ucap _Mama_ Kris.

Kris menghela nafas nya pasrah. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena ini semua. Lalu Tao dipindahkan ruangan nya.

Kris sendiri lebih memilih untuk meminjam mobil salah satu dokter dan melajukan nya menuju ke rumah Tao. Sesampai nya di rumah Tao, Kris lalu mengetuk pintu rumah nya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Lalu seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya membuka pintu. Dia kemudian kaget melihat Kris. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi itu terganti menjadi kalem.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya nya.

"Maaf. Tapi apa anda _Mama_ nya Tao?" tanya Kris sopan.

"Ya, benar sekali. Jadi ada apa?" tanya _Mama_ Tao.

Kris menarik nafas nya, dia lalu menghembuskan nafas nya kembali.

"Anak anda di rawat di rumah sakit," ucap Kris.

Mata _Mama_ Tao terbelalak kaget.

"Benarkah itu!? Antar aku kesana!" teriak _Mama_ Tao. Dan itu membuat seorang _namja_ paruh baya datang dengan ekspresi heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"Tao di rawat di rumah sakit!" _Mama_ Tao lalu panik sendiri.

"APA!?" _namja_ itu— _Baba_ Tao membelalakkan mata nya kaget. _Mama_ Tao mengangguk.

"Dia akan mengantar kita ke rumah sakit.." ucap _Mama_ Tao.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" _Baba_ Tao lalu mengunci pintu rumah mereka dan merekapun memasuki mobil yang tadi di bawa Kris.

Kris duduk di kursi kemudi. Dia lalu melajukan mobil itu dengan cepat ke rumah sakit dimana Tao di rawat. Setelah sampai Kris lalu memarkirkan mobil itu dan dia mengembalikan kunci itu pada salah satu dokter.

Kris dan orang tua Tao menuju ke kamar Tao yang berada di kamar nomor 129. Orang tua Tao langsung memasuki kamar Tao dan mereka melihat Tao yang tengah diinfus oleh salah satu perawat, disana juga ada _Mama_ Kris yang (seperti nya) sedang menemani Tao (Rin: mertua yang perhatian :D #dibuang ).

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Tao?" _Mama_ Kris yang melihat keberadaan orang tua Tao lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia koma dan kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi baru akan sadar.." ucap _Mama_ Kris.

"KOMA!? A-apa dia mempunyai penyakit?" tanya _Baba_ Tao.

 _Mama_ Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Dia hanya kehujanan dan mungkin dia memiliki phobia pada hal seperti itu, namun seperti nya dia melawan phobia nya sendiri. Di tambah lagi tadi dia sempat sadar di saat waktu yang tidak tepat," ucap _Mama_ Kris.

"Apa dia tadi ke rumah anda? Biasa nya kalau di dalam rumah dia tidak apa-apa.." ucap _Baba_ Tao.

"Tadi anak saya yang menemukan nya di sungai dekat rumah saya dan di bawa ke rumah saya," jelas _Mama_ Kris.

"Siapa anak anda?" tanya _Baba_ Tao.

"Wu Yi Fan.."

Satu nama itu cukup membuat kedua orang tua nya kaget. Wu Yi Fan itu nama asli Kris kan? Pikir _Mama_ Tao. Mereka berdua tak menyangka kalau teman Tao sewaktu di EXO menyelamatkan Tao.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan terima kasih kami pada Yifan," ucap _Mama_ Tao.

 _Mama_ Kris hanya mengangguk lalu dia keluar dari kamar Tao.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak koma nya seorang Huang Zi Tao. Kabar itu sekarang sudah beredar ke berbagai media dan itu berhasil sampai ke telinga para member EXO. Walaupun hubungan mereka tidak baik, tapi member EXO mendo'akan supaya Tao akan segera sadar.

Sampai sekarang Tao belum sadar, orang tua nya pun tidak terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan. Mereka sekarang mengurangi jadwal kerja mereka. Kris sendiri mulai jarang terlihat karena sibuk merawat Tao. Setelah di pikir-pikir dia akan memaafkan Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao cepatlah bangun..." gumam Kris.

Jari-jari Tao lalu bergerak dan itu membuat nya kaget. Kris lalu pergi untuk mencari _Mama_ nya dan setelah ketemu Kris lalu mengatakan bahwa Tao sudah akan sadar. _Mama_ Kris mengangguk dan menuju kamar Tao.

"Tao sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sadar. Tinggal menunggu saja," ucap _Mama_ Kris.

Perlahan mata panda yang sudah satu minggu tidak terbukapun kini menunjukkan bola mata yang indah. Perlahan kelopak mata itu mengerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk.

"Aku ada dimana?" Tao nampak kebingungan.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Tao. Kau tertidur sepanjang satu minggu.." jelas Kris.

"Satu minggu? Lama sekali," gumam Tao lemah.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu berbisik di telinga Tao."Aku memaafkanmu Huang Zi Tao.."

Tao yang mendengar hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu bergumam." _Xie xie.._ "

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu dulu," _Mama_ Kris lalu mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan dia mulai mengubungi _Mama_ Tao.

"Tao sudah sadar. Saya harap anda dan suami anda bisa datang cepat kesini.." ucap _Mama_ Kris.

 _Mama_ Kris lalu mematikan telfon nya dia lalu akan memanggil Kris untuk keluar kamar Tao, supaya Tao dapat beristirahat.

"Yi—," _Mama_ Kris bengong."—fan.."

Hei siapa yang tidak langsung bengong melihat anak nya yang tengah berciuman dengan orang lain? Itulah yang dialami oleh nyonya Wu ini. Dia bengong karena melihat Kris yang sedang berciuman dengan Tao. _Mama_ Kris lalu sadar dari bengong nya.

"Ekhm.. Ciuman harus tahu tempat," sindir _Mama_ Kris.

Kris langsung melepaskan ciuman nya dan Tao menutup wajah nya dengan selimut. Kedua nya sama-sama merona, mereka lupa kalau _Mama_ Kris masih ada disana (Rin: durhaka kalian! #dibuang).

"Kalau begitu Yifan. Ayo kita keluar, biarkan Tao istirahat sampai kedua orang tua nya datang," ucap _Mama_ Kris.

Kris mengangguk, dia lalu keluar kamar dengan _Mama_ nya.

.

.

.

"AKH.." suara Tao terdengar dari ruangan itu.

"Tao diam.." suara Kris juga terdengar.

"Ta-tapi _ge_.. Ini sakit.. Nhhh.." Tao menggigit bibir bawah nya.

Kris hanya memutar bola mata nya dan dia melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang tadi tertunda karena rintihan Tao.

"Akh... Kris- _ge_ , itu sakit shhh.." Tao semakin menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"SIAPA SURUH NGUPAS BUAH SENDIRI!? JADI NYA TERLUKA GARA-GARA KEGORES PISAU KAN!?" bentak Kris, sementara Tao nyengir kuda (Rin: nyuri fandom sebelah dulu '3' *langsung di kejar Jean*).

"Yaa kan aku gak mau bergantung terus.." Tao memajukan bibir nya.

"Tapi kau belum sembuh total Tao.." Kris memasang wajah -_- ."Tanganmu juga masih lemah. Megang sendok aja belum bisa.." sindir Kris.

"KRIS- _GE_!" Tao mengembungkan pipi nya kesal.

Sementara Kris hanya tertawa kecil dan dia kembali mengobati luka di jari mungil milik panda manis ini.

Tao sekarang sudah mulai pulih dan itu membuat para fans dan keluarga nya bahagia. Termasuk orang-orang yang dekat dengan nya.

Kris sekarang sudah mulai sibuk dan dia mulai menjalani pemotretan dan acara-acara lagi. Tao kadang merasa kesepian, namun dia tak boleh egois. Mereka pasti memiliki pekerjaan yang harus di tangani.

Hanya saja sekarang Kris sedang kosong, jadi nya dia dapat mengunjungi Tao lebih awal. Itu tentu saja membuat Tao senang dan juga takut. Dia takut di marahi Kris karena tangan nya terluka.

 _Perlu kalian tau, sifat Kris sewaktu mereka masih di EXO sudah kembali._

.

.

Tao sudah boleh pulang ke rumah nya dan itu membuat Tao senang. Dia kemudian bersiap dan setelah bersiap dia lalu pulang ke rumah nya. Rumah yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Tao.." panggil _Mama_ Tao saat mereka ada di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa _Ma_?" Tao mengangkat sebelah alis nya.

" _Mama_ dan _Baba_ punya kejutan untukmu loh.." _Mama_ Tao tersenyum penuh arti.

"Heh..? Kejutan apa?" Tao lalu mengambil _snack_ yang ada di meja.

"Aku, _Baba_ mu dan Nyonya Wu akan menjodohkan kau dengan Kris.."

"OHOK! OHOK!" Tao lalu mengambil air minum nya.

"Apa _Mama_ serius!?" Tao memandang _Mama_ nya tak percaya.

Sementara _Mama_ Tao hanya mengangguk mantap.

Tao mencubit pipi nya dengan keras, tapi itu bukan mimpi! Berarti sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi istri Kris!

Di rumah Kris pula Kris langsung senyum-senyum gak jelas di kamar nya begitu mengetahui kalau dia akan di jodohkan dengan Tao.

Jodoh emang gak kemana-mana..

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N: END dengan GJ nya #plak. Ini beneran deh jadi melenceng dari** _ **genre**_ **ama plot nya. Mereka jadi OOC kayak gitu _"). Maaf-in Rin kalau ending nya mngecewakan QwQ, Rin juga manusia biasa yang punya banyak salah #apaan.**

 **Balasan** _ **review**_ **:**

 **Lvenge: gak gimana-gimana, akhir nya jadi kayak di atas *tunjuk yang atas* udah Rin lanjutkan ^^.**

 **Aiko Michishige: oke ini udah lanjut XD.**

 **Panda Qingdao: iya bener tuh! *digorok ama Kris* Kris adalah** _ **seme**_ **yang mesum! #plak nooo OAO ada daging bakar ! #dibakarjuga cieee sekarang jadi pendek lagi #plak.**

 **JungSooHee: jangan nangis, cup cup cup.. Akhir nya** _ **happy ending**_ **kok.. #plak.**

 **Nayla Karima 319: lama-lama Rin gorok kamu Na :v *gorok Nana*.**

 **Paradisaea Purba: jangan asah pisau! Rin belum kawin ama Jungkook(?) #dihajar gak ada NC ._. Rin kan mathih poloth '3')/ #janganpercaya jadi nya gak bitha buat NC #ketularanSehun #digorok. Sekarang udah bener-bener END!**

 **Jeon Hyeun: ini udah lanjut XD.**

 **Makasih buat** _ **Review, Silent Readers, View, Fav,**_ **sama** _ **Follow.**_ **Maaf kalau mengecewakan..!**

 **Tetap** _ **review**_ **ya? *wink #huekk * sampai jumpa di Fanfic selanjut nya!**


End file.
